


Mornings Run Quiet

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuchan thinks about his groupmates while masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: “Mmm,” the noise is soft as Yuchan considers just going back to sleep, but again, it’s really not all that often that he has the dorm to himself.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	Mornings Run Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> An anon in my CuriousCat asked for Yuchan Solo time and who am I to resist?

It's rare that he’s left in the dorm alone, but it’s not an opportunity he’s going to pass up. Having Donghun come in to run his fingers through his hair and ask if he wanted to join them when they went out for breakfast had been nice, but it had been so easy to shake his head and burrow back down against his pillow. He hadn’t needed to answer Donghun’s “Are you sure?” either, because Junhee had leaned into the doorway to tell him that they could leave him and bring something back. A quick kiss to his forehead and Donghun had followed Junhee back out to the living room.

The murmur of voices was enough to lull him back to sleep, curled up under his blankets and perfectly content to be lazy.

It’s hard to judge just how long he’d laid in bed, comfortable and relaxed. All he knew was that one moment he was dozing, and in the next, after a shift as he turned over, he realized he was hard. 

“Mmm,” the noise is soft as he considers just going back to sleep, but again, it’s really not all that often that he has the dorm to himself.

Burying his face in his pillow, Yuchan slips his hand down between the mattress and himself, fingers dragging against his stomach until he can slide them under the waistband of his shorts. It feels illicit, the fact that he’s still curled up in bed and the tips of his fingers are brushing over the swell of his own cock. There’s the unmistakable trace that Junhee had been wrapped up around him this morning as he presses his nose against his pillow, inhaling on a whine when he finally curls his fingers around himself.

It’s almost too warm, under the blankets and still wearing one of Donghun’s stolen sweaters. It’s warm, but he doesn’t push off the blankets, just rocks his hips gently, his fingers moving up the length of his cock, before sliding back down. He bites back a soft moan, despite the fact that he knows he’s the only one in the apartment and that he doesn’t have to. 

He bites at his bottom lip as he dances his fingers back up, palm curving over the head of his cock and fingers smoothing through the precome he’s already dripping to make the dry slide a little bit better. He’s barely touched himself, and already he can feel his legs trembling and stomach twisting tight with just how sensitive he feels. Even with just the loose sticky curl of his fingers, it feels good.

Pressing his thumb against the head, he digs it in against the slit, dragging a sharp noise from himself, before he works his hand back down. He barely realizes he’s lifted his free hand up to his face, teeth sinking into the sleeve of Donghun’s sweater, until he inhales and suddenly that’s all he can smell. It goes right to his head, has it spinning, even though he’s only laying there. He hasn’t let himself think about it often… about how much he wants to feel the span of hands around his waist, dragging him in against a chest. How he wants hands on him, telling him how sweet he is like this. 

It’s not just Donghun. That’s something that has his voice locking up in the back of his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut. He tightens the curl of his fingers, toes digging into the mattress as he rocks into his own hand and lets himself wonder how it would be if it wasn’t his own hand on himself. What it might feel like to have someone else’s hands on him, all of them, any of them. 

He doesn’t let the small bubble of guilt at the thought take over though, only whimpers pitifully as he curves his hand back over the head of his dick and rubs in tiny little circles that have his hips stuttering forward. It’s almost enough to have him getting off, making a mess of his sheets, but he’s not quite _there_.

He rolls his hips forward, fingers tightening as he slides his hand back down his cock, all of it made easier by how his cock is drooling precome messily down around his fingers. Each sure slide of his fingers has him trembling more, has him shuddering as he increases the pace. Another small whimper and he’s pulling the sleeve of Donghun’s sweater from between his teeth as he gets his other hand down around his cock as well.

He palms at his cockhead with one of his hands, while the other continues to work up and down his length, edging himself closer. It’s sitting right there and he just needs the tiniest little push, he knows that.

“Hyungs, please,” Yuchan whimpers and the mere idea of them watching him get himself off is all it takes. 

He comes over his hands with an arch of his back and a pathetic mewl of noise, fingers continuing the slick drag up and down as he works himself through his orgasm. It’s almost too much, but he continues until all he can do is sag down against the bed, worn thin and exhausted.

Letting himself lay there panting, it takes Yuchan a few moments to work up the energy to wipe his messy fingers against Donghun’s sweater and reach to pull the blankets down. He’s glad for the fact that he didn’t bother to pull his shorts down, making the mess he’s going to have to clean up just a little bit smaller, but he’s still not looking forward to the load of laundry he’s going to have to do.

He doesn’t let himself dwell, already reaching for his phone, because he doesn’t want to let any guilt about what he had done ruin the way his limbs all feel heavy and the pleasant little feeling sitting in his tummy. His phone doesn’t tell him how long the others have been gone, but there’s a message from Sehyoon that says they’ll be on their way back soon with food for him sitting in his inbox.

It has him smiling as he sits up to answer it. There’s a little bubble of what if, sitting at the forefront of his thoughts. It’s drenched in fear and worry, but it’s overwhelmed by the fact he knows that whatever he brings to the others, they’ll still love him.

 _Maybe_ , he thinks as he pushes himself out of bed and strips out of his own clothes and decides that now might be the time to talk to them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
